


The Asimov Machine

by WarAtMidnight



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Italian 21st c., Political RPF - Japanese 21st c., Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Dark Love, Death, Declarations Of Love, Government Experimentation, M/M, Science Experiments, Science Ficton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAtMidnight/pseuds/WarAtMidnight
Summary: Sometimes people are not what they seem.





	1. Prologue

“The meaning of our whole life and existence is love.” – Vladimir Putin

Dec, 24th  
“Come, Medvedev, the storm is getting worse.”  
The air was bitter when Vladimir Putin walked out of the Kremlin with Dmitry Medvedev at his side. The stinging wind battered against their bodies, but they trudged along. The snowstorm raged all day. It made it hard to walk, but Vladimir and Dmitry made it down to the sidewalk.   
Dmitry became nervous. Something didn’t feel quite right. He tried to look up at the building tops, but his sight was obstructed. The snow burned his eyes. He thought he saw a shadow. Dmitry tried to squint and focus. He wiped the melting snow from his face and looked up. He saw movement and a red flicker.  
Dmitry bolted in front of Vladimir. The Russian president suddenly bumped into his back because of it. “Medvedev, what the hell are you doing?” Dmitry didn’t respond and still stood directly in front of him. Vladimir heard a small gasp, but he thought it was just the wind.  
Dmitry grunted in pain and trembled. He gripped his stomach. “Medvedev!” Vladimir exclaimed, “Stop this nonsense, we will be late for the candle lighting at Saint Basil’s Cathedral!”   
Dmitry slowly turned and faced Vladimir. He lifted his hands and looked at them; his fingers dripped dark red blood, and his eyes started tearing. The pain overwhelmed him, and he couldn’t speak.   
“D… Dmitry?” Vladimir stuttered. Dmitry then fell upon him. Vladimir caught him in his arms. He felt the warm sticky liquid on Dmitry’s back. He laid his Prime Minister on the snow covered ground. His hands were covered with his friend’s life. Dmitry barely was breathing, and he quivered.  
“No, No! Dmitry!” Vladimir looked around, but then knelt beside him and held him tight. He roughly took off his jacket and covered Dmitry’s body. “Dmitry, just hang on.” He tried to hide a tear that ran down his cheek.  
Dmitry smiled up at his President. “Vladimir.” He whispered.  
“Stop talking, save your strength.”  
“You told me you wouldn’t cry,” Dmitry muttered. He moved his shivering hand on top of Vladimir’s and then did his best to squeeze.

Dec, 25th  
It wasn’t supposed to be this way. They were supposed to light candles and drink vodka to celebrate the holidays. Vladimir paced up and down a dark corridor. His heart raced, and his hands trembled so much he almost couldn’t light a cigarette.  
“I thought you didn’t smoke.”  
Vladimir glanced at the source of the voice and saw Vladislav Surkov. He didn’t answer and turned his back to him. Vladislav took out a box from his shirt pocket and slipped a single cigarette out. “Got a light?”  
Vladimir glared at him but then flicked his lighter, and Vladislav leaned over. The small flame created a glow upon his face. He took a long drag and sat back in his chair. The smoke escaped his mouth slowly. “Do you really think this is going to work? We never tried it on a human before.”  
Vladimir remained silent. He walked down the narrow hallway toward two double doors made of steel. He felt tremors deep within his bones knowing what was going on behind them. It took all his strength to pull one open, and he heard screams of agony.  
Vladimir staggered back and let the door handle slip from his hand. Tears filled his eyes, and he got weak in his knees. He had to lower himself to the floor. “No… Please don’t hurt him.” Vladimir whispered under his breath, but he knew they couldn’t hear him.  
It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Vladimir looked down at his hands and the blood stains on his long coat. The vision of Dmitry’s dead face slowly being masked with fallen snow flashed in his mind. “No!” He grunted angrily. He pounded his fist into the floor. Vladimir remembered the hate that grew within his heart, and how he stood up in the blizzard to confront the person who ripped Dmitry from him.   
“Take me!” He shouted into the wind. “Do it! Shoot me! You have taken the one person that I love!” But all Vladimir felt was stinging on his face from frozen tears. “Activate the Asimov Machine!” Vladimir screamed. He thought he saw a shadow through the blinding snow, but when he blinked and looked up again it was gone.


	2. April 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two.

April 15th  
Time has a way of healing bitter memories for mankind. However, for Vladimir it was different; time was cruel to him. The screams of torment echoed within his head. He heard them in his dreams. They lingered when he was awake. Although each day passed, and the weeks came and went; Vladimir couldn’t get the sound of Dmitry’s anguish out of his mind.  
The winter months seemed longer without Dmitry. The cold nights were empty. Vladimir would lay in his bed, afraid to dream. The dreams were always full of horror. He found himself overtaken by the loneliness, and soon he stood in front of the steel double doors because of it. He took a quiet breath and prepared to enter deep into the heart of the laboratory.   
Vladislav joined his side. Vladimir opened the doors and walked down the hallway. It was long and eerily silent. Only a few times the echo of their footsteps were heard. The corridor descended underground as they walked, and soon they reached a single unmarked door at the end of the tunnel. A few minutes passed and then suddenly the door slid open, and a tall man dressed all in white came out.   
“I have come to see Medvedev.” Vladimir’s piercing blue eyes gazed at the man, who wore a clean room outfit, complete with mask and goggles. His laboratory coat pocket was embroidered patchwork that made a goblet with a single snake wrapped around its base on the left side. In small letters, the word Азимов was on the top of the patch.  
“He isn’t ready yet.” The doctor took off his goggles and attached them to his white hood.  
“I do not care. I will see him now.”   
After a long moment of silence, the doctor nodded his head. “We will remove all the wires before you come inside. You both need to wash and then dress in the laboratory gear before you are allowed in.” The doctor walked them both to a side room. He pushed buttons on a keypad and then the door opened.  
Vladimir and Vladislav stripped out of their clothing, washed, and then put on the suits as instructed. Once they returned to the doctor’s side, he took off a glove and placed his hand on a square next to the door. The door unlocked after a light scanned his handprint, and the doctor allowed the President to go first. Inside was a brightly lit fluorescent room. Vladislav was one step behind Vladimir, he pushed passed some glass wall barriers and then covered his eyes because the light was so bright.  
“What….the….hell….” Vladislav’s eyes regained focus as he gazed upwards. The ceiling was high, and in its center was a sea blue glowing ring. The lights in it mixed with white, and they moved in a clockwise pattern. He looked to his left and right; the room was in the shape of an oval and smaller than he imagined. He didn’t see any computers or even tables and chairs. Only a single bed was in the center of the room, directly below the glowing ring.  
‘Medvedev was connected to wires?’ Vladislav thought to himself. He glanced at Vladimir, who quickly walked over to the bed. He looked down at the man wrapped in white sheets.   
“Dmitry.” Vladimir took his hand and brought it to his lips. He gently kissed the top.  
“Do not kiss him. Even with the mask, it could create cross contamination.” The doctor took Vladimir’s shoulders and pulled him back, creating a gap between his body and the bed. Vladimir’s eyes still gazed down at Dmitry. His only thoughts were about him.   
Dmitry slowly met Vladimir’s eyes. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. Dmitry swallowed and then he attempted to speak again. His mouth tried to form another word, but the only sound that came out was a high pitched squeak. It made Vladislav cover his ears.  
“We are working on his voice.” The doctor simply stated.  
Vladimir smiled, still looking down at his Prime Minister. He didn’t acknowledge the doctor’s statement. All he focused on was Dmitry’s face. Vladislav stood on the other side of the bed and looked down at Dmitry. “You remember, don’t you?” He watched Vladimir whisper and drew closer to the edge of the bed. Dmitry stared at him. The two locked in eye contact. “Soon, Dmitry, you will be by my side again. You will be with me forever.”  
Vladislav gazed down at Dmitry, but for an entirely different reason. He stared into his green eyes. Vladislav was searching for something he couldn’t explain. A feeling of dread came over him, and a knot formed in his stomach. It made Vladislav break eye contact and back away. It wasn’t because of what he saw in Dmitry’s eyes. It was because of what he didn’t see.

April 20th  
The afternoon sun broke through the clouds. The warm spring air softly came inside the Roman office window. Matteo Renzi sighed impatiently and tapped the wooden arm of his chair. He glanced at his watch when suddenly the door burst opened behind him and hit the wall with a loud thud.  
Enrico Letta quickly walked over and sat in his seat in front of the desk.   
“Don’t make me wait that long again,” Matteo said annoyed.  
“It was only for twenty minutes.”  
“I have much to do, you know: Meetings, paperwork. Italy deserves a master who will help her rise.”  
“Yes, and you promise to be her savior. Whatever. That is not why I made you come here.”  
“It better be for a damn good reason then.”  
“It is. I have something to give you.” Enrico’s hand dug into his inside jacket pocket and placed a small square box on the desk.  
“What is this?” Matteo asked, almost offended by such a small gift.  
“Now that you have taken the responsibility as Prime Minister, this gift is now your responsibility as well.” A smile slowly grew on Enrico’s face. “Did you think becoming Minister only meant to force me to resign?”  
“I don’t have time for this.” Matteo got up and pulled on his jacket.  
Enrico stood up. “Sit down, you arrogant prick.”  
Matteo looked stunned that Enrico would say such bold words. He did however sat down just out of curiosity. “This gift now belongs to you.” Enrico continued. “You wanted to get me kicked out so you could take my place, and that means you now own what is in that box.”  
Matteo took the box. He studied it for a long moment and then looked at Enrico, whose smile was a mocking grin. “Being the Minister is a responsibility you wanted so badly, and now you will perform your first task.”  
Matteo sat back in his chair. The words Enrico spoke were serious, and his tone almost made Matteo worry, but Matteo scoffed. “You cannot be serious. You are just bitter that I am now Prime Minister. You will have to accept that fact.”  
“And you will have to accept that being the Minister means you will do more than just media interviews and eating dinner with other world leaders. This gift now belongs to you. It is not my responsibility to keep it safe anymore.”  
A cold, uncomfortable chill in the air started to overwhelm Matteo. He picked up the box and his thumb moved over the strange snake and goblet picture on it. “You will meet your Keeper at the Roma Termini entrance. He will have all the answers for you. I suggest to go directly there. Do not pack anything.” Matteo stood up and walked to the office door. “Good luck, Mr. Renzi. You will need it.” Enrico watched him leave.   
Matteo walked down the stairs and out into the Roman city street. “What the hell was he talking about? This is nonsense in the biggest form.”  
Enrico smiled to himself and shook his head as he opened up a newspaper. The front page articles were all about public outcry and unsettled political issues. “He will get himself killed. When he does, I could be Prime Minister again.”   
He turned the page and all of a sudden his office door was kicked open and a figure appeared in front of his desk. “What…What are you doing here? You are supposed to meet Mr. Renzi-”  
The sound of tingling glass falling from the sky made Matteo look up at Enrico’s office window. A tall body was falling. Matteo stared, he couldn’t move from shock. He watched the body dance with broken glass pieces all the way down. It landed hard on top of a parked car, his arms and legs twisted and bent in an unnatural way. Dust from the shattered glass sprinkled on top of the deceased body like rain drops.  
Matteo felt shivers run up his spine. “Holy Shit…” The words escaped his lips. He slowly approached the static body. “Enrico…” Matteo gasped, recognizing the bloody mess which was once a face. One eye was still open. The other eye was replaced with an arrow. It stuck out of his skull, placed with precision in the socket. “Mio Dio...”   
A queasy feeling grew in Matteo’s stomach and took control of his body. He turned around and started to run. He didn’t get far; he stumbled and then collapsed to his knees into a narrow alley and vomited. Matteo shivered and held himself as he tried to calm. It was then a black car pulled up on the street behind him. Matteo noticed the window rolled down. “Get in.” A voice told him.


End file.
